Massie's Future
by PotterAlpha1122
Summary: massie is all grown up! She is an author for teen vogue , but will she find her love life, encounter old friends? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Clique FanFic

i am not affliated with Lisi Harrison, author of The Clique series.

The now 27 Massie Block slammed her fridge and stared down at the note pad on her kitchen table. Her light was dim in her luxurious apartment she could barely afford. She was supported by her poor parents pay, but only half. The other half she paid for. She recieved her money after she wrote an advice column for fashion in every 'TEEN VOGUE' issue. It was a HUGE step in Massie's life. First of all, she hated doing any physical work. But, her samples had caught the editor's eye. And what else did she know besides fashion?

Today was the first day of summer. She needed an article idea. Pronto. If it wasn't done by 12:00 P.M this afternoon, Massie could possibly loose her job. Loose $400 a _week_. Well, it was 6 A.M. What she needed was some inspiration. Maybe a drive around the square.

Massie hopped up, snatched her Kate Spade handbag, notebook, and stuck her pen between her teeth.

She pushed the elevator button repeatedly until the cart finally appeared.

"LOT! CAR LOT!" she cried as she pressed the next button. It seemed as time was running out. Massie needed to be out of here, write the article, and hand it in.

Her heels clunked as she sped over to her parking spot. As soon as Massie got there, she plopped everything on the hood of her car and fished her keys out of the purse. Then she started the car, drove backwards, nearly hitting a fancy Mercedes on her way out.

The town square was a wonderful place with shops and caffes. Anything a rich girl dreamed of. Massie's favorite stores at the location were Tiffany's, Victoria's Secret, , Banana Republic, BCBG, Juicy, and Ralph Lauren. But they also had Joyce Leslie,Old Navy, mostly for those less fortunate people with no money at _awhl. _Massie also luh-ved the Pinkberry Yogurt Shop and Starbucks. She drove around once, staring at the boutiques. Then she parked and pulled at her note pad. First, she jotted down some notes.

NEON.

CROP TOPS - GROSS

SHORT SHORTS- PUH-LEASE

HOOP EARRINGS- HULLO?

Second, she wrote some opinions about them.

NEON- At least they're bold, just don't clash to many colors while wearing. pink/yellow pink/green green/yellow blue/ pink.

CROP TOPS- soooo 5 years ago. not so stylish. if you wear them, you look 10.

SHORT SHORTS- screaming W-H- you know what i mean. not so stylish, makes you look homeless. and besides, you cant even wear them in public, its THAT BAD.

HOOP EARRINGS- what era are we in, the 90's? and only ghetto people wear them. if you are reading vogue right now, shop at tiffany's.

And last, she produced her advice column for fashion.

SUMMER'S STYLE: WHAT YOU'LL SEE

summers back and you're toad-ally excited! But there are some do's and don'ts for your clothing. Normally, you'll see NEON. Neon clothing is a DO. But never clash too many colors, or else you'll look like a lava lamp or something. Anything but yellow/blue and green/blue neon will be excepted.

Next thing 'in store' is CROP TOPS. or anything cropped. Really a DON'T. So don't be that girl wearing one, unless you wanna look 10 years old. oh and same thing goes for zebra/cheetah print. YOURE NOT 10!

Another DON'T is SHORT SHORTS. they look as if the're 1 inch under where they start. unless your super petite like those shorts, then DON'T buy/wear them!

Last for today, is HOOP EARRINGS. A definite DON'T for me. I mean, only (ghetto latinas) club goers wear them, trust me, i have a friend. and plus, they look soo 90's. lets not be an out cast here!  
I hope you enjoyed my article for today. visit my polls online at /massieisclassy

Massie Block

Author for Fashion Advice Column.


	2. Chapter 2

Massie sighed at her hard work. She took for-eh-ver writing that article. Now, it was already 7;30 A.M. She might as well stop at Starbucks and send her column while she slurped down a light TAZO iced tea. She dizzily stepped out of her BMW, extremely tired. Now she had to rewrite her work into an email on her Iphone 4s and send it over to the editor, Tom Feltson. Massie sighed at the thought of the british hottie. Well, she had to admit he was cute. Tom had beach blonde hair which he slicked back, with a beard/mustache he kept shaven and fresh. He always wore button ups and matching slacks. Plus, his accent was to duh- eye for. WHo knew he could be a secret editor for a high fashion magazine? He was about 30. 3 years older than Massie. She twirled her straw while her other hand rested her chin. Surely a bit of Massie Magic would get her a date with him. But, that could never happen. Massie snapped back to reality. It was already 8 A.M. She whipped out her phone and woke Suri up.

" Suri, email!"

Soon she was copying her article onto a new message. 15 minutes later , Massie successfully sent it to Tom. Her phone suddenly vibrated. Her heart skipped a beat.

TOM: love the article. be at the office by 6. ;)

"omg" massie said to herself. she knew Tom had her number, but usually he responded formally by email. But he _texted _her._ With a winky face! _"should i reply?" she twiddled her thumbs over her phone. Well, she had to be flirty.

MASSIE: ok, Tom ;D

She hurriedly got up and started her drive towards a small street in New York City. Not the busy manhattan part. The calm boutique kinda street. But today she mostly wanted to see Tom. Now, he was definetly making an impression on her. Even if they were miles apart.

She started her hour an a half drive toward the Teen Vogue Editing Office. Massie laughed at the last text Tom had sent her.

TOM: Alrighty then, :D

He was definetly messing with her heart. Tom obviously thought the same way she did about him! Massie twirled the strand of hair where her old purple streak used to be. But it was totally expired. She smirked at herself. Then at Tom. Then both of them together. Cute. Very cute. The next celeb couple worthy.

" i'm here!" Massie Panted. The elevator had broke down a week ago, so that meant walking up 7 flights of stairs. And yet she still had her tea.

A few people mumbled hello from their cubicles and went back to zooming across their keyboards. A hand flew over her shoulder and sped her into a different direction. Massie gasped.

" Hello there, Massie! No need to worry, only Tom here!" Massie smiled gently upwards towards the editor. His arm was sheltering her shoulder. Her insides grew butterflies. He gave her shoulder a squeeze and sighed as he led her into his private office. His accent was adorable to Massie. 'Keep talking' she thought. Tom took a seat behind his desk, and greeted Massie to a chair across from him. Massie crossed her leg and tilted her head innocently. Tom swirled his armchair in a circle and folded his hands very business like as he stopped to cross his legs. Massie could feel her cheeks blush while her eyes darted around Tom. He grinned.

" well, hello again, massie!"

Massie beamed slighty. Why had she been pulled by the editor, into his office?

Soon he started talking. About the texts; he thought they were funny. He thought she was intellingent...And he had found..well, a liking for her.

Massie's jaw dropped. Tom Feltson liked her. She gasped for words, but she was speechless. This happened a bit too fast for her.

Tom exhaled sharply. " Yes a bit crazy right? I guess i'll see you around". He stood up and excused Massie's presence. But Massie dug her nails into the arm rest of the chair. She didn't want to leave. Besides, the scent of Tom's cologne was overwhelming her.

alright, think im done with this chapter! please leave positive feedback if you like it or leave comments questions concerns and i will answer ! i hope adding tom feltson wasnt too big of a step! Lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, i believe! OH and sorry; in the last chap. i put tom FELTSON and its FELTON! he is on the cover of this book and is an actor from the UK! hope you guys like! review for more! thx!**

Massie got up anyways and glanced at the marks she made in the chair. She nervously bit her lip as she strode out of the office. Was she planning to have an affair with Tom? Well, of course she thought no. Massie _had_ a boyfriend!

It was Landon. Landon Crane. They've been dating since 7th or eighth grade, but Landon was a few years ahead of her. He was this tall dream boy with clean black hair and the most attractive smile. When Massie and Landon were younger, their dogs would go insane for each other. Unfortunetly, both dogs passed away recently. Massie actually had bought many outfits for Bean at Landon's 'Bark Jacobs', originally his moms business for dogs clothes and accessories. Landon was now in Paris, releasing a new Bark Jacobs there. He promised Massie he would come home and have a life with her. Although it didn't seem like he was coming home soon. The business was having trouble a bit. Massie understood. She could definetly wait for her future husband to arrive.

When she got to her cubicle, there was a note on her desk. Of course, it was a new assignment.

_Massie Block no.973_

_this week's article should be about what to do for summer ,sunglasses, tanks or tees; or activities to stay cool and be ready for school. maybe present friends and relationships, something teeny, or new hairtrends and such. Need it by friday. _

_Mierda Salt no.103 _

Massie snatched the note off her desk and plopped herself down in a desk chair. She definetly had to start on this article. There was about 6 topics in this note from the co editor of "TEEN VOGUE". She usually gave the workers tasks to do while distributed the articles. Mierda was tough. Everything needed to be accomplished on her watch.

Massie flipped open her work laptop. She opened a writing soft ware and got to work. On short measures, she used her comp instead of her phone.

_NOTES :_

_1.) THINGS FOR SUMMER: SUNBLOCK, SUNGLASSES,WTW_

_2.) ACTIVITIES TO STAY COOL_

_3.) HOW TO BE READY FOR SCHOOL_

_4.) FRIENDS _

_5.) DEALING WITH RELATIONSHIPS_

_6.) SOMETHING TEENY._

_THOUGHTS._

_SUNBLOCK; unless you wanna look paler then your already blank self, then wear it. avoid sunburn._

_SUNGLASSES: a total yes to have, only if they're fashionable. avoid marks and lines._

_WHAT TO WEAR: tanks or tees?: guh-ross. stay inside and wear designer!_

_ACTIVITIES: well ah-viously dont run around like cuh-razy. stay put and stay cool. eat froyo and surf the interwebs._

_SCHOOL: should you even be thinking about it? relax unless you gotta do something._

_FRIENDS: are 4 hanging out w/! avoid LBRs and do whatevs. idk 'teeny'?_

_BOYFRIENDS: ! do something with them! if not get one, and if not getting 1, get a friend get u 1 !_

_TEENY: uhm, do something u always do to have fun...?_

_ARTICLE_

_What are you doing for this Summer?_

_Well uhm, its summer! time for you girls to be going out and having fun! I have some major advice for YOU! Here are some topics:If your pale, don't wear sunscreen for a nice tan. But avoid disgusting sunburn! If your dark, wear sunscreen. Next is sunglasses. A total YES to own a pair. MAke sure they're fashionable or brand name, such as Versace. Also avoid marks and lines from wearing them too often. Last of this Y and N list, is the question we've all been asking! Tees or Tanks? Well, my advice is stay inside so you won't have to choose, and only wear designer,girls! Now for some activities to do. You def don't want to be running around like cuh-razy!Stay put and Stay cool! Eat some froyo. Surf the interwebs. Alright, i bet your nervous about school or something. My advice, just relax. Start worrying if you have homework to do and need it ASAP! Maybe friends are a problem. Start hanging out with them and get away from LBRs! (losers beyond repair!) Then there is the giant boyfriend struggle. If you have a BF, go out with them. If not, get one. If you can't get one, get a friend get you one. Be yourself this summer. Be a teen!_

_Thanks for reading my article! Log on to /MassieisClassy for more advice,polls,and more!_

_Massie Block_

_Author for Fashion Advice Column._

Massie beamed proudly at her finished article. They were improving. She could sense a raise... Probably because her page on the website was getting more views. Her polls about " flashy or classy?" were teeming with votes.

Then she had heard it.


End file.
